Conundrum
by fhayfransiska
Summary: "Tidak ada sosok Lee di dalam foto itu."


"Kemana si alis tebal?" Setelah mengamati satu persatu wajah teman-temannya yang duduk mengelilingi meja, Naruto bertanya dengan kening berkerut. Pemuda pendek itu lalu menarik kursi dengan tidak sabar, ingin sesegera mungkin melahap makanan yang terhidang di meja. Lima belas menit berjalan kaki dengan perut kosong dari stasiun kereta api menuju café mungil ini cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Alis tebal?"

Naruto mengangkat wajah, urung mencomot paha ayam yang dari awal menjadi sasarannya. Ia menatap Sasuke gusar, "Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke!? Bertanya seolah-olah kau tidak mengenal Lee!"

Yang baru saja dibentak hanya balik menatap dengan heran, meminta penjelasan. Pasalnya, pemuda yang satu ini bahkan merasa tidak pernah mengenal seorang bernama Lee, atau apalah itu yang disebut si pemuda Uzumaki.

"Siapa Lee? Apa dia peliharaan barumu, Naruto?"

Naruto nyaris tersedak seonggok daging ayam kalau saja ia tidak buru-buru menyerobot segelas soda yang berada di samping piringnya—entah punya siapa. Pertanyaan Neji baru saja berhasil membuatnya jengkel. "Hei! Berhenti berpura-pura, ini tidak lucu, _guys_!"

Naruto yakin, kalau keempat temannya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, berniat mengerjainya. Mungkin Lee sedang bersembunyi di salah satu tempat di dalam café ini, menunggu gilirannya keluar dengan cengiran lebar berkilau andalannya itu. Ia akan menunggu sampai wajah Naruto benar-benar pucat pasi. Benar-benar tipuan yang ketara. _Bodoh_, cetus Naruto dalam hati. _Memangnya siapa yang akan tertipu, huh!_

"Bukankah yang merencanakan untuk merayakan kemenangan tim dengan makan-makan di café ini adalah Lee. Ayolah, berhenti menipuku!" Naruto merajuk, nada bicaranya meninggi. Sementara keempat temannya yang lain lagi-lagi hanya balik memandang dengan heran, hingga kemudian memilih untuk menghela napas hebat dan meneruskan makan. Lelah berdebat dengan Naruto. Mereka pikir, mungkin Naruto sedang kambuh, mungkin kebiasaannya yang tidak diketahui orang lain mendadak muncul di saat seperti ini, dan sukses membuat keempatnya bingung.

Semuanya telah berhenti makan dan selama itu juga topik mengenai Lee tak lagi didengung-dengungkan. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto bertanya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya, kekenyangan, "Apa Lee tidak ikut makan? Biasanya dia selalu ingin jatah paling banyak. Hei, Shikamaru, segera panggil saja Lee yang sedang bersembunyi itu! Kasihan sekali dia, pasti sedang menunggu dengan perut lapar!"

Pemuda bertampang malas yang baru saja disebut-sebut namanya itu membulatkan mulut, memrotes, "Apaan sih Naruto, berhenti mengada-ada! Lee siapa sih, di tim futsal kita mana ada orang yang bernama Lee, heh!?"

"Kamu sedang bermimpi, Bocah Musang!"

Naruto berdecak kesal, gagal meyakinkan teman-temannya. Ia menyerah, pun segera mengeluarkan dompet kulit kesayangannya dari dalam saku celana. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Sebuah foto. Foto mereka berenam. Naruto mengeluarkan foto berukuran kecil itu cepat-cepat dari dalam dompet, bermaksud menunjukkan pada keempat temannya yang lagi-lagi memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Lihat kalau tidak percaya! Ini yang namanya Rock—"

Naruto tidak pernah menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tepat sebelum jari telunjuknya hendak menunjuk sosok beralis super tebal bernama Lee, perkataannya terpotong.

Tidak ada sosok Lee di dalam foto itu.

"Mana Naruto!? Lihat, di sana cuma ada kita berlima!" pemuda berperut buncit bernama Chouji menunjuk satu persatu sosok yang ada di foto, "Ini kamu, aku, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke. Coba kau hitung, lima!"

Tapi Naruto tidak menjawab, tidak merespons. Tidak, tidak bisa.

Napasnya nyaris berhenti begitu ia kehilangan seseorang di dalam foto itu. Seharusnya di sana, ada seseorang yang berdiri di paling kiri, di samping Shikamaru. Seharusnya di sana ada makhluk hijau dengan potongan rambut bob klimis, harusnya ada si alis tebal yang tertawa lebar di sana. Harusnya ada Lee.

Harusnya ada Lee.

Tapi … kenapa tidak ada?

Naruto tersentak bergitu Sasuke menepuk pundaknya pelan, "tuh kan benar, kau sedang bermimpi, Naruto. Dasar kau ini, ada-ada saja."

"Gara-gara lapar, mungkin," celetuk Shikamaru sambil tertawa, diikuti yang lain.

Naruto tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan dari foto di tangannya. Diam, kaku. Tidak larut dalam pembicaraan bersama yang lain. Ia masih merasa aneh, ganjil.

"Sudahlah Naruto, mungkin kau cuma mimpi!"

_Benarkah?_

Naruto sedikit berharap Lee akan muncul begitu mereka berlima akan keluar café. Lalu menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak hadir, atau kenapa ia hilang dari dalam foto.

Tapi Naruto tidak dapat apa-apa.

_Lee tidak pernah muncul lagi._

Satu minggu berlalu begitu cepat, seolah itu terjadi hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Satu bulan, dua bulan terlewati selekas angin musim gugur berhembus. Dalam kurun waktu itu juga, Naruto masih menyimpan tanda tanya besar soal menghilangnya Lee yang misterius. Semua orang, siapa saja itu, tidak mengenal siapa Lee. Guru, teman sekelas, teman satu ekstrakurikuler, bahkan keluarganya pun tidak mampu mengingat siapa sosok yang disebut-sebut oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Hal itu membuat si pemuda Uzumaki frustasi.

Soalnya mereka semua bilang seolah Lee tidak pernah ada di dunia.

Dan juga, kenapa ya hanya Naruto yang mengingat Lee?

Apa semua seperti yang mereka semua katakan kalau ia bermimpi?

Mungkin seseorang bernama Lee itu memang tidak pernah ada.

.

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dengan malas menuju kelasnya di lantai dua. Beberapa siswi berlarian dari belakangnya, terburu-buru sambil sesekali memekik sebal, begitu takutnya terlambat masuk kelas. Mungkin jam pertama kedua diisi oleh Asuma sensei, penganjar matematika yang kerap memasang wajah horror, atau mungkin Kurenai sensei, pengajar sejarah Jepang yang cantik, tapi sayang hidupnya setiap hari bertajuk pramenstruasi, membuatnya tidak pernah berada dalam mood yang baik. Atau mungkin—

_Bruuuk!_

Imaji di dalam otak Naruto terpotong begitu seseorang menabrak bahunya dari belakang sedikit keras, nyaris membuatnya limbung. Bersyukur dengan latihan karate yang masih cukup sering ia jalani sehingga ia tidak perlu jatuh tersungkur seperti seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Waaaa, Naruto-kun, kenapa kau santai sekali!?"

Naruto menoleh cepat kepada seseorang yang baru saja menggerutu, seorang yang baru bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang sakit. Pikir Naruto, suaranya kok sama dengan milik—

"Le … Lee!?"

Lee menatap Naruto gusar, ia menggeram, "Kenapa kaget begitu? Kau seperti baru melihat hantu!" Lee menggerutu kesal, "Ayo cepat ke kelas, kita sudah terlambat lima belas menit!"

"Tunggu! Ke mana saja kau selama ini!?"

Langkah Lee yang menaiki tangga terpaksa berhenti begitu temannya menarik ujung seragamnya kuat-kuat. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, sangsi dengan pertanyaan Naruto, "Ke mana? Aku tidak ke mana-mana. Kau pikir? Oh, apa yang kau maksud adalah hari minggu kemarin? Aku pergi memancing bersama Guy-sensei, lalu kami—"

"Bukan, bodoh! Maksudku selama dua bulan terakhir, kau pergi ke mana!?" Naruto ngotot, tidak sabar. Kenapa Lee begini lemot, heh!? Memangnya ia tidak bisa melihat kecemasan di raut wajah Naruto?

Lagi-lagi si pemuda bermarga Rock mengangkat alis, heran, "Dua bulan terakhir? Memangnya aku ke mana? Maksudmu apa sih, Bocah Musang! Jangan mengada-ada, ah!"

Naruto yang jengkel langsung menarik lengan Lee, keduanya menaiki tangga cepat-cepat, nyaris berlari. Semakin cepat begitu hampir sampai di kelas. Naruto dengan tanpa pikir panjang menarik pintu geser kelas, kasar, menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang membuat perhatian seluruh siswa di kelas serempak teralih. Pada kedua sosok pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kelas, tepat dua puluh menit setelah bel pelajaran dimulai.

"Hei, kenapa kalian terlambat! Apa—"

"Kakashi-sensei, dia ini siapa!?"

"Hah!?" Seorang guru dengan masker menutupi mulut, yang kegiatan mengajarnya terganggu balas menatap Naruto, "Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu? Dia kan Rock Lee, temanmu."

Naruto tersentak tak percaya.

"Tapi waktu itu, Sensei bilang kalau Sensei tidak mengenal siapa Rock Lee!" Naruto berusaha untuk tidak terlihat ngotot, tapi sia-sia. Pemuda satu ini bahkan terlihat hampir menangis.

Kakashi sensei berkacak pinggang. "Kau ini, sudah terlambat, membuat kegaduhan di koridor, sekarang bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Kau sudah siap dengan hukumanmu, Uzumaki—"

"Sasuke, Neji! Siapa dia!?"

Lee yang ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Naruto hanya menatap pemuda Uzumaki itu bingung, masih salah tingkah ketika pandangan seisi kelas tertuju padanya. _Hei, apa-apa Naruto ini? Kenapa ia aneh sekali?_

"Kau bilang apa, sih, tentu saja dia Lee. Kau sudah gila kalau bertanya begitu!" tutur Sasuke yang diikuti anggukan Neji.

"Apa!? Tapi kalian kemarin bilang kalau kalian tidak mengenal Lee. Selama dua bulan ini, Lee seolah tidak pernah ada di dunia. Lee—" Naruto berhenti bicara, merasa sia-sia, ia memilih merogoh saku celananya kasar, mengeluarkan dompet, mengambil satu foto.

"Coba lihat saja, ini—"

Naruto tidak pernah menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Karena tepat sebelum jari telunjuknya hendak menunjukkan foto yang ia yakini di dalamnya hanya ada lima orang, ia salah.

Naruto membulatkan matanya lebar, terlalu lebar. Saking kagetnya.

Di dalam foto itu, ada sosok Lee.

_Jasad seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto baru saja ditemukan oleh warga setempat yang tinggal di sekitar sungai Hokage. Diduga, pemuda ini melakukan praktik bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari ketinggian 20 meter di atas sungai Hokage. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa penyebab pemuda ini melakukan hal tersebut. _

Kalau saja berita di koran yang baru Lee baca beberapa saat lalu bukanlah hal yang kelewat mengejutkan, pemuda yang satu ini pasti lebih memilih berjalan di koridor dengan santai. Bukan berlarian tergopoh-gopoh seperti sekarang.

Sasuke dan Neji yang sedang asyik bermain dengan ponselnya tersentak kaget begitu mendengar pintu geser kelas yang dibuka terlampau keras. Menimbulkan bunyi tumbukan yang menyakitkan telinga. Kedua pemuda ini spontan menoleh dan mendapati Lee dengan napasnya yang memburu, tampak kacau.

"Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Naruto!"

Neji mengerutkan kening, "Naruto?"

"Naruto bunuh diri! Selama ini dia menghilang ternyata …" Lee tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia nyaris menangis. Oh ya Tuhan …

Dua pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya saling pandang, bingung dengan gelagat Lee yang tiba-tiba aneh, sekarang malah menangis. Ada apa, coba? Apa ini akting?

"Hei, Alis Tebal, Naruto itu siapa?"

Dan dunia Lee menggila seketika.

**_FIN_**

**Bingung?**

**Genre surealisku yang pertama sukses dong ^^**


End file.
